Eyesaur
ONaF= It is speculated Eyesaur is in there but it's just a pile of eyes from which players he's killed |-|ONaF 2= Eyesaur is an antagonist in One Night at Flumpty's 2. Behavior Normal Mode Eyesaur starts on CAM 1. It will not become active until 4 or 5 AM. It will then emerge from the crack in the ground, revealing what it is under the hole, and then travel through CAM 3 to CAM 6 on its way to The Office. Eyesaur also dramatically raises the Exposure Meter compared to the other antagonists. When it is in the hall, Eyesaur will have a one second window of time to jumpscare The Player. Hard Boiled Mode On Hard-Boiled Mode, Eyesaur is much more active, and can attack as early as 12 AM, and immediately jumpscare The Player if the exposure meter is at 1/4 or higher. In the commentary, the eyesaur came out of the hole in 12AM. Appearance Eyesaur just appears as eyes (20 eyes, 10 heads) on the ground before it activates. Once it emerges, it reveals itself. Eyesaur's many eyes are revealed to be from individual heads. It has a dinosaur like body (hence its name) and has what appears to be a tail made of hands on CAM 6. Its body appears to be made of skinless flesh. If The Player completes Hard-Boiled Mode, a newspaper article will appear. It is revealed in the newspaper article that Eyesaur is made up of the corpses of those who failed the "hide-and-seek game", and that it was created by Flumpty and Co. Jumpscare When jumpscared, Eyesaur will simply step into The Office and scream at The Player with its normally unnoticeable mouths. Eyesaur has its own jumpscare sound when jumpscaring the player In One Night at Flumpty's Eyesaur has existed since the first game, but only as a group of eyes in a hole. (Nicknamed "The Eyes"). It is used as a way to determine how many times the camera can be used before Grunkfuss jumpscares the player. Every time the camera is looked at after Grunkfuss appears, one of the eyes will disappear from the hole. After Grunkfuss's activation, the player can flip up the camera 20 times before he attacks. Trivia * As Eyesaur was only "The Eyes" at the time, it was the only antagonist in the first game to never attack the player. * It is possible that Eyesaur takes the role of The Redman from the first game. As The Redman was supposed to indicate that the game was getting harder, Eyesaur could also serve this purpose because of how it looks out of place (compared to the other characters) and becomes active later on in the Night like what the redman does. * The reason that Eyesaur fills up the Exposure Meter faster than all of Flumpty and his friends might be because it has more eyes, and can notice The Player easier. * Eyesaur's name is a reference to how it has 20 eyes and has a dinosaur like body. ** It's name is also a pun on the phrase "eyesore", a term used for pain in the eyes, as Eyesaur does appear to look ugly. * Eyesaur is one of the few characters with a back story. ** Eyesaur has 20 eyes, and every one of its heads has 2 eyes each. As Eyesaur is composed of Flumpty's previous 'victims', this means that the player is the 12th contestant at Flumpty's House of Horrors, the 11th being the character from the first game, who (Canonically) wins. * The fact that Eyesaur becomes active later in the Night and is harder to deal than other characters makes its behavior extremely similar to that of Freddy Fazbear from the first Five Nights at Freddy's. * In the game, Eyesaur is mentioned on the newspaper once you beat Hard-Boiled Mode. It says, "Allegedly, Flumpty has constructed a skinless, many headed monster out of the corpses of his game's unfortunate past contestants." * In Eyesaur's jumpscare, all of the heads appear to have red eyes. This can possibly mean that red is a natural eye color amongst New Dork civilians. However, this might be the work of Flumpty. * if one looks closely at Eyesaur's jumpscare, the Center "head" has a black liquid flowing out of its eyes, similar to Golden Flumpty. |-|Gallery= One Night at Flumpty's 2 The eyes.png|Twenty eyes seen in the first game. The creator of the game said it was just eyes, but he used it to make Eyesaur in the 2nd game Eyes_trailer.png|Eyesaur in the second game's trailer. Eyes_trailerditto.png|Eyesaur in the trailer, but looking up. 2015-04-11 00042.jpg|Eyesaur in CAM 1. 2015-04-11 00043.jpg|Eyesaur in CAM 3 with The Owl and Flumpty (ONaF2). 2015-04-11 00046.jpg|Eyesaur in CAM 3 with The Owl. 2015-04-11 00044.jpg|Eyesaur in CAM 6 with Birthday Boy Blam. 2015-04-11 00045.jpg|Eyesaur looking at the player from outside The Office with the lights off. EyesaurJumpscare.gif|Eyesaur jumpscaring the player. IMG_20150420_084830.JPG|Eyesaur in the The Eggnd screen Category:Characters Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2